A car sharing service may refer to a kind of car rental where people rent cars for short periods of time, often by the hour. Utilization of the car sharing service is increasing because of overcoming traffic congestion, a parking lot shortage, an environmental industrial pollution, expenditure and maintenance costs according to a car ownership, and so forth. Particularly, the electric vehicle sharing service is rapidly increasing in view of environment-friendly energy-savings.
In case of electric vehicles, a considerable time might be taken to charge an electric vehicle. In the case that a returned electric vehicle is not properly charged, a next EV sharing service using the returned electric vehicle may not be quickly provided, and thereby reducing an entire management efficiency of the electric vehicle sharing service. Furthermore, in the case that a returned electric vehicle is not properly charged, extra workers (or extra expenditure) for electric charging of returned electric vehicles may be required, and thereby causing an increase in an EV sharing service price.
As discussed above, in an electric vehicle sharing service, electric charging of electric vehicles is a main issue. However, electric vehicle sharing service users incline to pay no attention to charging a returned electric vehicle because of a short-time utilization and a lack of ownership. Accordingly, an efficient charging management directed to the returned electric vehicles may be required. Particularly, inducing users to actively perform an electric charging of returned electric vehicles may be required.